SIXTEEN - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Grace celebrates her sixteenth birthday with Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine.


_Sammy & Ilna - every day with you guys is an adventure. Love you both. Sammy thanks for your input on this one!_

 _REAL McRollers & Readers - I can hardly believe this is my FIFTH annual birthday story for Grace. Thank you all for being on this adventure with us._

* * *

 **SIXTEEN**

Danny held Angie as Catherine secured the diaper bag on the stroller handle and spoke softly to her daughter.

"Bye, bye, sweetheart, we'll be back real soon, okay?" She kissed the little cheek as Danny waved her hand.

"Not soon enough," he grumbled but couldn't hide the smile on his face for his daughter and the baby. "Grace, please, _please_ be careful."

"I will, swear." The teenager held up a hand in promise and gave him a hug that included Angie and made her giggle. "You take care of my daddy," she teased and rubbed noses with her cousin.

"If the giant, man-eating sharks look hungry, toss them your uncle and swim for the boat," Danny instructed and Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's completely safe … you know what, I say the same thing every year, but …" He glanced between his best friend and Angie and his smirk turned to a smile. "I get it, Danny, I promise, she's safe."

Danny's look went from teasing to understanding. He knew from day one that his best friend would die protecting Grace, but he also saw how Steve understood on another level now. "Okay, okay, just sayin'… you're a complete meal, so if they're hungry …" He kissed Angie's cheek even as he busted his partner.

The young man standing where the boat met the dock offered, "We're Coast Guard compliant, Detective. We have a spotless safety record and our captains and crew make sure our guests have the best possible experience on their shark dives."

"That's fabulous. Magnificent. And that …" He pointed at Grace who was grinning in an 'oh, that's just my dad' way. "That is my baby. And my life. You have my life under the water in your very safe shark cage, so while I'm sure you are the best at what you do because I checked out every single person on your staff, I'm a little nervous that my only child is in a cage surrounded by sharks." He took a breath. "So be extra careful. Beyond careful, okay?"

The boat captain motioned for them to board and he answered for his crewmember. "My daughter's one of my crew, Detective, I get it. Promise." He smiled and offered a wave to Angie who was bouncing in her Uncle Danno's arms chanting, "Ahhh ba mama mama." Turning to Steve, who he'd known since high school, he smiled. "That's a little beauty you have there, Steve."

He beamed at his old friend while he climbed aboard and held a hand out for Grace while Catherine followed. "She looks like her mother."

Danny waved again before he buckled Angie into her stroller and talked to her quietly as he moved towards Haleiwa Bowls, which was less than a quarter mile from the dock. "Uncle Danno hates the water, you know. But I didn't want your cousin Grace picking up my issues, so I'm glad she's not afraid. I just prefer she want a day at the botanical gardens or something ..." He reached a shady spot to sit and unbuckled her, lifting her into his arms to walk the few steps to the order window.

"Hey, Detective Williams," Nanui Lee greeted him from the counter. "Is that Commander McGarrett's baby? Grace talks about her all the time. She's soooo cute." The teenager waved and smiled at Angie. "Hi, cutie!"

"Hi, Nanui. Yes, this is my beautiful goddaughter." Danny grinned. Nanui was a friend of Grace's. "Say 'hi', Angie."

"Ahhhh baaa!" Angie bounced in his arms while looking at the colorful images of the smoothies and fruit bowls decorating the stand.

"That's hello," he explained, kissing the baby's cheek. "She gets her brilliance from her godfather."

Nanui laughed. "What can I get you, Detective?"

"The strawberry and banana bowl with mango." He shifted to grab his wallet. "And a coffee. We're waiting while my daughter is plunging into the shark infested waters with her crazy uncle and very brave aunt."

"Yeah, Grace told us about her birthday adventure." She handed the bowl over the counter. "Go sit with Angie, I'll bring the coffee around."

He passed her a ten and refused the change. "Thanks. C'mon Angie, let's see if you want some yummy fruit. He sat with her on his knee under a large umbrella and cut a berry up to place on the flat plate Nanui brought along before running back to her post at the counter.

"So…" he began as Angie held up a piece of berry before putting it in her mouth. "Like I was saying, the whole shark thing makes me a little nuts, so I'm happy you're here to distract me. I really do trust your daddy, just don't tell him I said that, okay …?"

* * *

 **Noon**

Danny could hear his daughter's excited voice on the wind before the Anderson boat even touched the dock.

"Danno!" Grace was waving and laughing and one hundred percent fine and he smiled.

"Look who's back, Angie." He pointed and the baby squealed, "Baaaa! Mama mama dada!"

"That's right." Danny kissed her cheek and handed her off to Catherine as soon as she was on the dock.

As Catherine greeted the baby with kisses until she giggled, Danny wrapped Grace in hug.

"Danno, I'm gonna get you all soggy." Her grin was a mile wide.

"So ..." He held her at arm's length. "How was Jaws?"

Steve snorted as he lifted Angie from Catherine and kissed her hello. "There weren't any great whites, Danny. The biggest shark we saw was twelve feet. I explained … you know what, never mind."

"Whites, blues, greys, it's a movie reference, Steven …" Danny fussed as Grace rolled her eyes and Catherine laughed. "Ahh, forget it. You were probably too busy swimming with your man-eating friends to see the film." He waved a hand at his best friend and turned towards his daughter. "How was it?" he asked, knowing she was bursting to recount her adventure.

"It was _awesome!"_ She bounced in placed and beamed at her aunt and uncle. "The captain said the cage can hold, like, up to six people, but it's usually four, but since he knows Uncle Steve it was just us." She held up the waterproof camera she'd borrowed from Stan. "I got amazing pictures! Wait till you see, Danno. I can't wait to show Uncle Joseph. And Kaitlyn will love the sea turtle ones and we saw _so_ many sharks. Charles and Dylan and Jacob will love seeing those …" She trailed off to take a breath and Danny smiled to see his own trait mirrored in his daughter.

"That good, hmm?"

"Better! There's these huge windows - the captain said they're plexiglass - and the sharks come right up to them. And we saw dolphins and a humpback whale with her _baby_." Her head whipped towards Catherine. "Wasn't that the cutest thing ever?"

Catherine nodded at the teen's enthusiasm. "It was adorable."

"He swam right next to his mom and she kept looking at him to make sure he was there and it was so sweet…" She clapped her hands under her chin when Angie reached for her. "Yes, it was! He was a verrrrry cute baby, just like you." When she took her cousin and spun in a circle the baby laughed uproariously. "I can't wait to download all the photos." She one arm hugged Steve while holding Angie on her hip. "I know I sound like Jacob, but thank you guys _so_ much, it's totally the best birthday yet."

Danny shook his head. "And I can stop worrying about you getting eaten ... " He looked at his best friend and his attempt to scowl convincingly was usurped by the gratitude in his eyes. "Or whatever … for this year. Let's maybe stay away from man-eating creatures for your next crazy adventure with Uncle Steve, okay?"

Steve placed a kiss on Grace's head and smiled at his partner, who'd begun to walk towards the parking area. "No problem."

"Really?" Danny turned back skeptically, but seeing his best friend's daughter in the arms of his own he thought once again how glad he was at Steve being able to experience the same joy he knew in being a father. When Angie grabbed Grace's hair and giggled, Danny smiled … until he groaned and dropped his head at his partner's next words.

"Sure, Danny." His mischievous smirk made Catherine smile. "There's always skydiving…"

* * *

 **Halekulani Hotel**

That evening, with Danny and Gabby watching Angie, Steve, Catherine and Grace had gone out for what had become her traditional birthday dinner with her aunt and uncle.

"This place is so amazing." Grace looked around as they were seated. "I always knew it was here, but before Aunt Elizabeth loaned me the book I didn't know about the cool history."

She opened the menu and pointed to the paragraph that read:

 _Immortalized in a 1925 Charlie Chan novel,_

 _ **House Without A Key**_

 _is Halekulani's popular indoor/outdoor gathering spot_

 _for informal breakfast, lunch, cocktails, appetizers and entertainment,_

 _and offers a fresh option for evening dining in Waikiki._

 _One of the favored traditions of the original Halekulani —_

 _cocktails and Hawaiian music_

 _under the century-old Kiawe tree —_

 _is faithfully preserved here._

 _As one of the best restaurants in Waikiki,_

 _ **House Without A Key**_ _is known for its signature mai tai._

Catherine nodded. "Mom, Dad and Grandma Ang were here last week. She had a lot of fun telling the family at the next table how we were coming for your birthday because you'd read the novel."

Steve grinned. "Of course she did." Grandma Ang's ability to bond with literal strangers and make them smile was a given.

"I understand we're celebrating a birthday?" The waiter, who'd introduced himself as Keith, smiled expectantly.

"Gracie's turning sixteen," Steve offered and she beamed.

"Can we get a non-alcoholic mai tai for the birthday girl?" Catherine asked while closing the drink menu.

Keith seemed delighted. "Excellent choice. And for you?"

Catherine shrugged. "When in Rome … I'll have a mai tai, too."

"And for you, Commander?" They'd been recognized upon entering when the manager of La Mer, which was located in the same hotel, had stopped by to greet them. "Mai tai like the ladies?"

As Catherine raised a brow in amusement at the thought of her husband with a little umbrella drink, Steve said, "Yeah … no, thanks. I'll have a beer. What've ya got that's local?"

"Big Swell, from Maui Brewing. If you like hoppy, it's great," Keith said. "Or we have Waimea Red Ale in cans for a limited run. American-style Red Ale brewed with Waimea and Mosaic hops."

"That's good." He closed his menu. "And I think we're ready to order?" He glanced at Grace to confirm she'd made her choice.

She nodded and he grinned as she said, "I'm _starving_. Swimming with sharks builds up an appetite, right, Uncle Steve?"

* * *

The discussion over dinner was filled with Grace alternately gushing about the shark adventure and regaling them with the latest additions to the party she'd decided would be a more elaborate version of the retro candy themed one Catherine had thrown for Steve's birthday. Her building on his wife's idea wasn't a surprise, but seeing how much she loved and admired her aunt never failed to make him happy. Especially because he knew that love went both ways.

After she finished a bite of her prime rib, Grace explained, "... you know how we're gonna have those make your own Sundae stations? Jacob, Kaitlyn and Dylan were at Uncle Joseph and Aunt Elizabeth's when Danno and I went to book the community room at the condo - that was super nice of her to suggest it, wasn't it?" she asked but continued without Catherine or Steve's answer. They exchanged a 'she's just like Danny' smile as she happily went on, "You should have seen Jacob's face …"

A bit later, as she watched their niece ask for a taste of Steve's strip sirloin and say, "That's a tradition - I did that at my first birthday adventure, remember?" Catherine saw her husband's expression and thought back to his call after that outing. He'd taken Grace for ice cream and she'd asked to taste his, declaring, "Thanks, Uncle Steve, you're _so_ fun!"

The simple statement from the eight-year-old had touched him so much he'd mentioned it on their ship to shore call. Despite his usual banter, she'd sensed his underlying awe and disbelief immediately, and while she teased that she'd always known he was _fun_ , her tone spoke volumes as did his.

Reaching for his hand to give it a squeeze, Catherine rolled her eyes when he stole a forkful of lobster from her plate. As usual, she knew he'd picked up exactly what she'd been thinking and smiled softly at him before asking Grace if she wanted to try the seasoned steamed rice.

* * *

As they enjoyed dessert of chocolate chiffon cake with macadamia nut sauce for Steve and Catherine and Halekulani's coconut cake with vanilla crème anglaise, raspberry coulis and a sparkler-type candle for a delighted Grace, Catherine pulled a small box from her purse and passed it to their niece.

"Angie and Cammie have a few things for you too, but for tonight … happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Oh, 'something to keep'! Another tradition. Thank you so much," she said before even unwrapping the gift.

"I can't believe you're old enough to need that …" Steve shook his head as she opened the present and removed a silver key chain engraved with _**Gracie 2018**_ on one side and _**We love you, Uncle Steve & Auntie Cath**_ on the other.

Grace's smile lit her eyes. "I can't wait to use it," she whispered, then sniffed before rising to hug them each in turn.

"I can't wait to see your driver's license. And maybe after a few months …" Catherine grinned conspiratorially and winked. "You can try driving a stick."

Graced hands flew to her mouth. "The _Corvette?_ "

Catherine nodded. "When you're comfortable on the road and I think you're ready, yeah. My grandpa took me out in it for the first time when I was seventeen."

Steve smiled at the looks on their faces. 'Thick as thieves' he thought and shook his head as he passed the waiter the bill folder with his credit card.

"So, Gracie, are you ready, sweetheart?"

"Ready. And thanks again for another amazing day."

"Then let's continue with the traditional sleepover." Catherine smiled.

"I know Angie's gonna love having you stay over and tuck her in," Steve added. As they stood, he wrapped an arm around the once little girl who now reached to his chin and pulled out his keys. "Here, you can use the driving hours."

Grace wrapped him in a hug, and as they walked outside, flung an arm around each of them.

"Remember how you got Kamekona to drive us here to La Mer in his cousin's Town Car for my birthday?"

"I traded an open-ended favor." He grinned. "Worth every minute."

"That's still one of the best birthday things ever, but know what might be a teeny-tiny bit more awesome?" She held her fingers an inch apart.

Steve stopped walking and feigned confusion. "What?"

Their shared smile before Grace even answered had Catherine grinning as well.

She reached up … not nearly as far as she used to … and kissed his cheek. "You letting _me_ drive home."

# _End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
